


Into the Forest of Fireflies' Light

by lawlietismine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural Elements, 蛍火の杜へ | Hotarubi no Mori e - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, Arthur aveva solo sei anni.<br/>“Io sono Arthur Pendragon... e tu?”<br/>Restarono così, a guardarsi da lontano, uno in attesa di una risposta che tardava ad arrivare e l'altro stordito da una situazione nuova, decisamente inaspettata, poi le labbra del piccolo curvarono in basso in un chiaro segno di delusione a quel silenzio, e proprio quando da esse stava per sfuggire uno sbuffo dispiaciuto, l'altro parlò.<br/>“Merlin”<br/>L'attimo dopo, svanì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Forest of Fireflies' Light

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata piuttosto all'improvviso, mi è venuta l'idea due giorni fa e da allora non ho pensato ad altro, ho avuto mille dubbi sinceramente, l'ho lasciata stare e ripresa cambiando delle cose, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta e ho deciso di pubblicarla.  
> Si ispira completamente a "Hotarubi no Mori e" (da cui questa OS prende il titolo in inglese) un manga shoujo (one-shot) di cui poi è uscito anche l'anime di 44 minuti: è bellissimo, se non lo avete visto, vi consiglio di farlo.  
> Non so bene che altro aggiungere (sicuramente mi sto dimenticando qualcosa), se non che spero davvero che vi piaccia ^^" Se ne avete voglia, poi, mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Alla prossima.

Ad Arthur piaceva Londra, c'era cresciuto e probabilmente avrebbe continuato a vivere lì ancora un po', prima di trasferirsi dove desiderava da anni, ma _– quasi in ogni istante –_ la sua mente era altrove, spersa nel verde luminoso e nella tranquillità amorevole di un luogo incantato che desiderava raggiungere con tutto se stesso, ogni anno _– per ora –_ solo per un po', ma prima o poi per _sempre_.  
  
Sì, si sarebbe decisamente trasferito a Ealdor un giorno e allora niente sarebbe stato più importante.  
  
“Promettimi che ascolterai Gaius” sentì la voce di sua madre raggiungerlo, mentre lui si precipitava _– cercando di mantenere un minimo di contegno –_ con le valige verso l'ingresso.  
“Sì” disse solo in risposta nella fretta, facendo su e giù per la casa per prendere tutto il necessario.  
“Hai tutto? Magliette di ricambio? Il biglietto?” aggiunse la donna, tentando il più possibile di stargli dietro, nonostante la velocità supersonica del figlio: era sorprendente come ogni anno, in quel periodo, lui si accendesse in quel modo, non vedendo l'ora di partire.  
“Stai attento a non perdere la fermata e a non lasciare niente sul pullman” lo avvertì, dicendo apprensiva le stesse cose che ripeteva ogni anno, senza neanche il bisogno di pensarci su: non poteva farne a meno, aveva bisogno di ricordargli ogni singola cosa, più per se stessa che per lui.  
“Lo so, mamma, vado da Gaius ogni anno ormai da sempre” sbuffò Arthur fra sé e sé, mettendosi la tracolla in spalla per poi drizzarsi finalmente e guardarla: gli occhi chiari e immensamente lucidi di Ygraine lo rilassarono, trattenendolo dal ruotare gli occhi al cielo per tutta quella preoccupazione, ma ogni singolo anno era la stessa storia e questo probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato _mai_.  
“Starò bene, mamma, te lo prometto” la rassicurò allora, riservandole un sorriso dolce, che lei subito ricambiò prima di precipitarsi ad abbracciarlo, guardando rigorosamente in su per trattenere _– almeno finché lui era lì –_ le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere.  
  
Quando Arthur uscì, munito di tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, il sole splendeva e i suoi pensieri non erano già più rivolti alla madre che si stava lasciando dietro, perché l'unica cosa che desiderava era salire su quel pullman, arrivare a Ealdor e _raggiungerlo_ , illudendosi _– come ogni dannato anno –_ di non doverlo lasciare più.  
  
  
_La prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, Arthur aveva solo sei anni._  
  
  
_**14 anni prima:**_  
  
Fu in un caldo giorno estivo, che il piccolo Arthur Pendragon si perse nel verde della montagna nei pressi di Ealdor, il paesino in cui Gaius _– carissimo amico di famiglia e per sua madre quasi un padre –_ viveva: era la prima volta che Ygraine lo mandava laggiù per l'estate, ma a quanto pareva Gaius aveva voluto tanto avere un po' di tempo per tenerlo con sé _– come aveva tenuto sua madre tanti anni prima –_ e così era stato deciso, suo padre Uther lo aveva caricato in macchina e portato lì.  
Quel posto era magico, molti dicevano che la montagna fosse il luogo in cui gli spiriti risiedevano, ma l'unica cosa che Arthur riusciva a pensare, era che _– dopo tutto il tempo passato lì –_ voleva solo uscirne: dopo le ore e ore in cui aveva vagato nel nulla, il male alle gambe lo obbligò a fermarsi e _– sicuro, per il suo orgoglio forgiato da Uther Pendragon stesso, di non esser visto –_ si lasciò a un pianto infantile, dato dalla solitudine e dalla paura di non riuscire più a raggiungere il paese.  
  
Nel momento in cui le lacrime sgorgarono da quei piccoli occhi azzurri, _lui_ apparve per la prima volta.  
  
“Tu laggiù” il pianto si bloccò nell'esatto istante in cui Arthur percepì quella voce richiamarlo, alzò la testa e si guardò intorno alla ricerca dell'estraneo, il piccolo cuore che martellava nel petto: ci mise un po' per trovarlo, l'ombra degli alberi alti copriva a chiazze ciò che lo circondava, ma poco distante, nascosto a metà, un ragazzo lo stava guardando: _portava un maschera_.  
“Perché stai piangendo?” prima ancora di realizzare cosa stesse facendo, il bambino balzò in piedi e corse in lacrime verso la figura, le braccia spalancate e la voce rotta dal pianto, spaventato: “sono salvo” fu l'unica cosa che disse nella fretta, muovendosi fulmineo, ma proprio quando stava per afferrarlo, quello si scansò e Arthur cadde rovinosamente a terra.  
“Scusa” mormorò il ragazzo, fissandolo dall'alto in basso, mentre lui si sedeva e scuoteva via le foglie intrappolate nei capelli.  
_Ciò che seguì quelle scuse, sorprese Arthur come poche cose prima di allora._  
“Sei un bambino umano? Se un umano mi tocca, io svanisco”  
  
A dir la verità non le comprese a pieno, Arthur aveva appena sei anni e prese quell'affermazione come avrebbe potuto prenderla un bambino della sua età, rimase a guardarlo stralunato, fissando quell'assurdo ragazzo con la maschera, _una maschera di drago_ , come se provenisse da un altro pianeta: i capelli scuri e scombinati erano in contrasto con quel volto animale bianco e gli occhi non erano neanche visibili, o almeno, lui dalla sua poca altezza non avrebbe saputo distinguerli.  
  
Restò così, incantato, a fissarlo come se non avesse mai visto qualcuno del genere prima, e poi le parole uscirono da sole: “Se un umano? _Tu_ non sei umano?” e se solitamente avrebbe riso nell'ipotizzarlo, in quel momento gli sembrò la cosa più destabilizzante di sempre.  
  
“Sono qualcosa che vive nella foresta” sussurrò lo sconosciuto, fra il pensieroso e l'incuriosito dal soggetto, la testa leggermente inclinata come a voler studiare il piccolo essere che si trovava ai suoi piedi: quello, in tutta risposta, dopo un attimo di silenzio gli rivolse uno sguardo d'ammirazione.  
“Sei uno degli spiriti della montagna?” domandò, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di curiosità, ma a quel quesito non ottenne risposta, mentre gli attimi seguenti furono colmati dai suoi tentativi di toccare il drago, mentre quello agilmente si faceva da parte l'attimo prima che le mani lo raggiungessero davvero.  
  
Quando il ragazzo spinse Arthur a terra con un tronco, si sentì in dovere di spiegare.  
“Questo è l'incantesimo che mi è stato fatto, se un umano mi sfiora, per me giunge la fine”  
  
Poi le cose sfuggirono al loro controllo: quando Arthur alzò lo sguardo, l'altro gli porse il tronco con cui lo aveva spinto e “tu... Prendilo da quella estremità” mormorò piano “ti sei perso, no? Ti guiderò io fuori dalla foresta”.  
Quello fu probabilmente il giorno più strano di sempre per entrambi, uno di quelli che avrebbero ricordato per tutta la vita, uno di quelli da segnare sul calendario e l'unica cosa a cui Arthur riusciva a pensare, mentre i due camminavano silenziosamente fianco a fianco, era che voleva davvero restare.  
  
“Non sei spaventato” le parole arrivarono come un fruscio di vento, mentre lo osservava dall'alto, e nel tono era percepibile la confusione.  
“Di cosa?”  
L'ingenuità di quel bambino lo sorprese, gliela colse negli occhi azzurri che _– a quella domanda –_ si erano voltati a guardarlo dal basso, le sopracciglia inarcate in modo buffo per l'incomprensione, e “niente...” lasciò perdere lo sconosciuto, tornando a fissare il percorso di fronte a loro.  
Fu dopo una lunga camminata, regnata dal silenzio assoluto e dal suono della natura intorno a loro, che i due arrivarono a destinazione: il ragazzo mascherato gli indicò la via e Arthur si incamminò, stavolta da solo.  
Ma tempo pochi metri e si fermò, tornando a osservare l'altro.  
“Sarai sempre qui, se tornerò?”  
  
“Non dovresti farlo, finirai col restare intrappolato qui per sempre”  
  
E allora lo guardò come se volesse aggiungere tante altre cose, magari le infinite domande che gli occupavano la testa da quando si erano incontrati, ma alla fine si incamminò ancora sotto il suo sguardo insistente: quando si fermò di nuovo, il ragazzo era ancora lì.  
  
“Io sono Arthur Pendragon... e tu?”  
  
Restarono così, a guardarsi da lontano, uno in attesa di una risposta che tardava ad arrivare e l'altro stordito da una situazione nuova, decisamente inaspettata, poi le labbra del piccolo curvarono in basso in un chiaro segno di delusione a quel silenzio, e proprio quando da esse stava per sfuggire uno sbuffo dispiaciuto, l'altro parlò.  
  
“Merlin”

  
L'attimo dopo, _svanì._  
  
  
Fu Gaius quella sera a parlargli di una festa, una festa strana di cui gli era giunta voce da piccolo, una festa che mai avrebbe potuto davvero essere stata allestita nella foresta, gli parlò degli spiriti che tante volte aveva cercato di incontrare alla sua età, ma che mai aveva visto se non con la coda dell'occhio nel ritorno a casa, forse pura fantasia, e fu lui, con tante parole distratte, ad alimentare un'immensa curiosità in Arthur.  
  
_Quella notte non riuscì a dormire_.  
  
  
“Sei tornato,” furono le parole sorprese di Merlin, quando il bambino gli si presentò davanti nell'esatto punto in cui il giorno prima si erano separati, quasi lo stesse aspettando “non pensavo che saresti tornato davvero” e, con un sorriso, Arthur gli si avvicinò.  
“Andiamo in un posto più fresco,” lo invitò l'altro, le mani immerse nelle tasche e lo sguardo altrove “tranquillo, ti porterò di nuovo fuori di qui, poi”  
  
Camminarono a lungo, osservandosi senza farsi notare e restando in silenzio, poi _– a un tratto –_ il bambino notò qualcosa poco distante.  
  
“Merlin, quello è un umano?” la creatura demoniaca li osservò nascosta dietro un albero, lo sguardo angelico e una strana ombra animalesca dietro le spalle, e “posso ucciderlo?” aggiunse subito dopo: istintivamente Arthur si nascose dietro il ragazzo, attento a non aggrapparsi a lui.  
“No, Freya, è mio amico” fu la sua risposta secca a quella che sembrava una ragazza, lei sbuffò.  
“Capito, ma sta attento umano: se lo tocchi, io ti uccido”  
E prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, fu Merlin a cacciarla via.  
  
_Prima che svanisse del tutto nel buio, Arthur fu certo di averla vista trasformarsi in uno strano animale._  
  
  
“Perché porti una maschera?”  
Merlin scrutò l'altro, mentre ragionava sul come rispondergli, poi _– alla fine –_ l'unica cosa che fece, fu scrollare le spalle e “parlami di te” lo invitò cordiale, cambiando argomento.  
  
  
_Il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora, e così per tutti gli altri che seguirono, Arthur tornò nella foresta, tornò da Merlin._  
Nonostante tutto, lui era sempre lì ad aspettarlo.  
Per quanto sembrasse assurdo, per quanto Arthur non avrebbe dovuto raggiungere un estraneo, desiderare di arrivare il prima possibile...  
Ma i giorni passarono e – per quanto strano fosse – lui si divertiva.  
 

  
Quella mattina avevano corso a perdifiato, Merlin che lo rincorreva minacciando di lanciargli chissà che incantesimo e sbatacchiando un ramoscello e Arthur che gridava e rideva all'unisono, poi si erano stesi, stanchi, e quando il più piccolo aveva visto l'altro addormentato, non era riuscito a trattenersi: le sue mani avevano sfilato la maschera ancor prima che il pensiero si fosse formato nella sua mente, e l'attimo dopo rimase stordito di fronte alle sembianze del ragazzo che adesso toccava a lui guardare dall'alto: sembrava umano, i capelli scuri circondavano un volto pallido e magro, un volto che lui avrebbe voluto toccare e studiare per accertarsi che fosse vero.  
“Sono normale, giusto?” il suono della voce di Merlin lo fece balzare come una molla e in un secondo la maschera tornò al suo posto, _fra loro la giusta distanza_.  
Il ragazzo si tirò su a sedere e i due si guardarono un po'.  
“Merlin, perché porti la maschera?” tentò ancora, dopo tutti quei giorni, sperando stavolta di capire, Merlin in risposta scrollò le spalle e “beh, altrimenti non sembrerei ciò che sono”.  
  
Arthur lo fissò in silenzio, prima di assumere un'espressione rattristita: “non potrò tornare domani...” disse piano, spostando lo sguardo sulle sue piccole mani.  
  
L'altro inclinò leggermente il capo, non capendo.  
  
“Domani torno a casa”  
  
Merlin tornò seduto composto e continuò a osservarlo, poi, in un mormorio, disse solo: “Tornerai il prossimo anno?” e Arthur di riflesso tornò a sorridere.  
  
_L'estate diventò per lui il periodo più atteso_.  
  
  
L'anno seguente Merlin lo aspettò davvero al solito posto e, come quello, anche quello dopo: passarono due anni, tre e poi raggiunsero i quattro.  
  
  
_**10 anni prima:**_

  
“Arthur” lo richiamò vagando per la foresta, guardandosi intorno con le mani immerse nelle tasche.  
A quel ragazzino di ormai dieci anni era venuto in mente di fingersi un valoroso cavaliere, libero e coraggioso, e in un batter d'occhio era corso via, perchè “sconfiggerò tutti i mostri, Merlin!” come aveva urlato, spaventando tutti gli animali nei dintorni.  
  
“Dove ti sei cacciat–” si interruppe a metà frase quando il diretto interessato gli sbucò di fronte, penzolando dal ramo dell'albero su cui si era arrampicato: in volto gli si leggeva tutto il desiderio di riuscire a spaventarlo, un desiderio miseramente fallito di fronte all'atteggiamento pacato di Merlin.  
  
Arthur ondeggiava appeso al legno, un po' deluso, quando: “sai, potresti toglierla la maschera” borbottò piano, corrucciandosi, mentre i capelli biondi si incasinavano ancora di più ora che era a testa in giù.  
Merlin lo osservò divertito, poi fece per togliersi la maschera nell'esatto istante in cui il ramo iniziò a cedere: un momento dopo, Arthur stava precipitando malamente e lui gli stava correndo in contro, le braccia spalancate per afferrarlo al volo.  
All'ultimo secondo, quando incrociò il suo sguardo e vi lesse il terrore per ciò che lui stava per fare, si ritirò e il ragazzino finì dolorosamente a terra.  
  
“Mi spiace, Arthur” mormorò Merlin per averlo lasciato cadere, impotente, mentre quello si metteva a sedere: quando, dopo un interminabile momento di silenzio, lui alzò lo sguardo, l'altro fece istintivamente un passo indietro: Arthur stava tremando e i suoi occhi erano lucidi, poi, però, forzò un sorriso: “Merlin, per favore, non toccarmi mai”.  
  
Poi scoppiò irrimediabilmente a piangere.  
  
  
_Gli anni passarono ancora così, Arthur cresceva sempre di più, Merlin restava sempre lo stesso e – il primo giorno del suo ritorno – si incontravano nella foresta_.  
  
“Stai crescendo...” gli disse una volta, la sorpresa e chissà che altro nel tono di fronte all'uomo che si stava formando inaspettatamente.  
Un altezzoso Arthur incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con un che di sfida con quei vispi occhi azzurri: “prima o poi ti sorpasso”.  
  
_E mentre il tempo scorreva, Arthur man mano lo raggiungeva sul serio, passando dai quindici ai diciassette, poi ai diciotto, e insieme trascorrevano il periodo che entrambi attendevano con ansia ogni anno: Merlin fu il fratello che Arthur non aveva, visto che a casa c'era solo sua sorella Morgana, la quale – più grande di lui – non c'era mai voluta andare laggiù, fu un fratello e il suo migliore amico, al quale raccontò ogni dettaglio della sua vita, e poi anche di Gwen, la ragazza che per un po' gli era piaciuta, ma – col tempo che passava – Arthur iniziò a vederlo ogni volta con occhi diversi, inconsapevole di ciò che succedeva dentro di lui._  
  
Merlin una volta si era sfilato la maschera, sulla quale una farfalla si era posata, e lui aveva potuto vedere il suo sorriso dolce, i suoi occhi blu _– finalmente ormai quasi del tutto alla sua stessa altezza –_ e per tutto quel giorno il suo cuore non aveva smesso di correre neanche per un istante.  
  
_Poi c'era stata la volta in cui Arthur gli aveva regalato quella ridicola sciarpa rossa, e – sorprendentemente – Merlin l'aveva indossata: non se l'era più tolta, o almeno, ogni estate era sempre lì ad aspettarlo con lui._  
  
In quegli anni il bisogno di raggiungerlo si era fatto sempre più forte, come se il resto non contasse niente: il suo unico pensiero era di rivedere Merlin.  
E poi l'estate arrivava, e Merlin, finalmente, era lì.  
E Arthur, adesso, voleva toccarlo sempre di più.

  
_Non correva più quando erano insieme, non era più il ragazzino scalmanato, se ne stavano spesso sdraiati sulla riva del laghetto sotto il sole splendente, le braccia dietro la testa a mo' di cuscino e le labbra piegate in un sorriso, godendosi il momento, mentre nient'altro era importante._  
  
Quando Arthur, lo sguardo chiaro fisso sull'acqua, gli rivelò che in pochi anni si sarebbe potuto trasferire lì, finalmente per sempre, Merlin gli parlò maggiormente di sé, di come era diventato ciò che era: non uno spirito, ma neanche un umano.  
Aggiunse qualche dettaglio sugli esseri che nel tempo Arthur aveva incontrato con lui lì nella foresta. Freya, Will, Aithusa...  
E “Arthur, va bene se ti dimentichi di me” gli disse, un tono malinconico e arrendevole di fronte a quel ragazzo che sembrava contemplarlo nei suoi progetti futuri, ma lui aveva sorriso distrattamente allo specchio liquido di fronte a sé, prima di rivolgersi a lui.  
  
“Merlin, per favore, tu non dimenticarti di me”  
  
  
  
Quel giorno di quell'estate stavano pescando: i vent'anni erano arrivati e ora sembravano a tutti gli effetti coetanei, _adesso l'aveva raggiunto_.  
“Festa?” borbottò perplesso Arthur, il volto appoggiato sulla mano e lo sguardo fisso sul punto in cui l'amo era affondato, inutile dire che neanche un pesce in tutta la mattina aveva abboccato: la pesca non era e non sarebbe mai stata il suo campo.  
Merlin annuì come niente fosse, mentre le sue conquiste nuotavano nel secchio accanto a lui.  
“Sì, gli esseri della foresta la organizzano ogni estate...” spiegò, lanciandogli un'occhiata “a dir la verità ho sempre voluto andarci con te, riesci a venire al solito posto alle otto?”  
L'umano sobbalzò, rischiando di perdere la presa sulla canna, e _– voltandosi –_ si ritrovò a ricambiare il suo sguardo, poi “sì, penso proprio di sì” disse solo, trattenendo qualsiasi altra reazione, mentre “bene...” replicava l'altro con lo stesso tono, poi entrambi _– dopo un altro attimo –_ tornarono a guardare l'acqua, l'ombra di un sorriso _– per uno visibile, per l'altro no –_ sui loro volti.  
  
  
La sera arrivò presto e Arthur non poteva essere più sorpreso di così: sembrava una sorta di festival normale, con molti banchetti in cui vendevano cose di vario genere, e gli spiriti presenti _– molti –_ erano tutti in forma umana, ognuno di loro con delle maschere a celare i volti che probabilmente di umano avevano invece davvero poco.  
Era enorme, luminoso e decorato, non era mai stato in un posto così bello, se non quella volta in cui un suo compagno, Gwaine, aveva portato lui e Lancelot a un luna park qualche anno prima, ma niente sarebbe stato perfetto come quel momento, _mai_.  
“Sembra un posto così comune” rifletté ad alta voce, guardandosi intorno, l'altro annuì, facendo lo stesso: “sai, a volte probabilmente anche alcuni umani vengono, senza accorgersi di niente”.  
Merlin gli fece legare un pezzo di stoffa al polso, per poi legarsi l'altra estremità al suo, e con un “così non ci perderemo” e un lieve sorriso, ne spiegò il motivo: in ogni caso, che avesse senso o meno il perché, l'altro avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa lui gli avesse chiesto, pur senza spiegazioni.  
  
“Sembra un appuntamento” se ne uscì sarcastico e imbarazzato Arthur, sistemandosi distrattamente il laccio al polso ed evitando di guardarlo, una sfumatura rossastra sulle guance.  
“Questo _è_ un appuntamento” soffiò Merlin divertito, catturando con quella semplice frase tutta la sua attenzione: si osservarono un po' in silenzio, poi _– senza aggiungere altro, se non un sorriso –_ in un tacito accordo presero a camminare in quel labirinto.  
  
Le stranezze gli risultarono superflue in confronto alla sua presenza al suo fianco: qualche bambino con la coda o con strane orecchie, zucchero filato che fluttuava via, intrattenimento surreale, tutte cose che sparivano nell'esatto momento in cui Arthur si voltava verso Merlin e lo trovava rivolto verso di sé, occupato a guardarlo.  
  
Un sollievo per entrambi fu quando si ritrovarono soli sulla riva del laghetto, i festeggiamenti alle loro spalle, abbastanza lontani da non pensarci già più, e restarono così, fianco a fianco a passeggiare in quel luogo in cui ogni estate erano stati insieme.  
Poi _– a rompere quel silenzio –_ fu proprio Merlin.  
“Arthur, sai, non riesco più ad aspettare che arrivi l'estate: ho costantemente voglia di vederti” e la voglia che prese all'umano di stringerlo a sé, fu incalcolabile.  
  
Ma ogni pensiero si dissolse quando l'altro, all'improvviso, si sfilò la maschera, la posò sul suo volto e _– attraverso quella –_ lo baciò, un bacio leggero, semplice, neanche un contatto diretto, eppure fu come un uragano.  
  
_Arthur fu certo di aver sentito il suo cuore fermarsi._  
  
Poi però _– senza riprendersi la maschera –_ Merlin riprese a camminare e _– quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo –_ gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante: “adesso è tua, puoi tenerla tu”.  
E ad ascoltarlo, Arthur non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma il pensiero che l'anno seguente _– quando di ritorno a Ealdor –_ non lo avrebbe trovato più ad aspettarlo al solito posto, lo colse impreparato: _se lo sentiva_.  
Poi successe tutto velocemente, troppo velocemente: dei bambini gli corsero di fianco, fra le risate e gli strani travestimenti, nessuna maschera a coprire i loro volti: quando l'ultimo di loro scivolò, Merlin di riflesso lo afferrò al volo per un braccio.  
“State più attenti” borbottò Arthur facendosi avanti, prima di scuotere con una mano i capelli del bambino e indicargli con un cenno del capo gli altri, così da invitarlo a raggiungerli.  
  
_“Io vorrei–”_  
  
Quando si voltò con un sorriso impertinente verso l'altro, la maschera adesso sfilata sopra la testa bionda, qualcosa in lui si incrinò irrimediabilmente: le punte delle dita di Merlin, in una danza magica, si stavano disfacendo come i petali di una rosa nel vento, Merlin le stava osservando pieno di stupore e qualcos'altro che Arthur non riuscì a capire, perché d'improvviso il suo cuore aveva preso a correre e il panico lo aveva colto.  
  
_“Merlin, cosa– no!”_ gli si fece istintivamente più vicino “Erano– Erano umani?!”  
  
Quello che successe dopo, Arthur non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato in tutta la sua vita: Merlin, mentre lui continuava a richiamare il suo nome in un misto di emozioni che mai aveva provato prima, sconvolto, impreparato, spalancò le braccia e _– con il sorriso più bello che avesse mai rivolto all'umano, o a chiunque altro, mentre il suo corpo lentamente si dissolveva nel nulla –_ lo richiamò a sé: “Arthur, vieni” lo invitò, un'inaspettata nota felice a spalleggiare la malinconia del suo tono _“adesso posso finalmente toccarti”_.  
  
Per Arthur fu come se il suo corpo si fosse pietrificato, gli occhi azzurri sbarrati e appannati, le mani tremanti, poi fu come se qualcosa di invisibile lo avesse spinto e l'attimo dopo si stavano stringendo forte l'un l'altro in quell'abbraccio che avrebbero sempre voluto condividere per anni.  
  
Prima ancora che Arthur potesse dirgli tutto quello che avrebbe sempre voluto dirgli, tutto quello che aveva capito con il tempo, prima ancora che potesse ringraziarlo, fra le sue braccia non rimase nient'altro che vestiti e poi si ritrovò a terra, inginocchiato di fronte al niente, le lacrime a bruciargli gli occhi e i singhiozzi a scuoterlo, mentre stringeva a sé i vestiti vuoti che di Merlin, ormai, non avevano altro se non il profumo.  
  
Poi l'ultimo sussurro, forse immaginato, forse un eco nell'aria, un _“ti amo”_ che gli frantumò il cuore.  
Un “ti amo” che fu seguito dal suo “anch'io” sofferente, forse immaginario anche quello, che lasciò Arthur mentre le lacrime gli incidevano la pelle.  
  
Arthur lo capì, fu nell'istante in cui quel “ti amo” si dissolse e lui strinse tra le mani una sciarpa rossa regalata anni prima, che lo capì: era finita, perché – _insieme a Merlin –_ era morto anche lui.  
  
  
_Furono gli spiriti a ringraziare lui un tempo indefinito dopo, Freya gli si avvicinò cauta e commossa nella sua forma umana, rendendolo meritevole degli anni più belli trascorsi dall'altro: tutte parole che ad Arthur quel giorno entrarono da una parte, per poi uscire dall'altra, mentre inconsapevole, meccanicamente, spento, si rialzava – chissà dopo quanto tempo – e se ne andava da lì, la maschera di drago stretta in una mano, la sciarpa rossa stretta nell'altra._  
Perché le sensazioni che sentiva dentro, la morsa allo stomaco, il tremore incessante e la voglia di gridare e tornare indietro, lottavano con i ricordi che gli stavano occupando la mente, da quel primo giorno lontano quattordici anni, quando un bambino di sei anni si era perso nella foresta, fino a quel bacio e a quell'abbraccio che il ventenne aveva aspettato e desiderato da sempre.  
  
_Arthur non fu più impaziente di arrivare all'estate per molto tempo da quel giorno, ma non smise mai di andarci e di presentarsi al loro punto d'incontro, parlando a una maschera che ora non copriva più niente._


End file.
